Tell Me Why
by RomeosJuilet
Summary: Years ago Bella got her heart ripped out by those she thought to be her friends. Now she is returning to the past she tried to forget. This will be a college experience that she will never forget. Rated M for future chapters. All-Human.


Edward Cullen was usually an amazing person. 

I always knew that. I have since the day we first meant in our sophomore year of High School. His family, the Masons and his cousins family, The Cullens moved here. Within minutes of him and his cousin's arrival to the school they had everyone wrapped around there perfect fingers. 

When the Cullen/Mason families came into town I was best friends with Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. They where both great people and I was always comfortable with them. They never expected me to be anything but myself. 

Before I knew it Jasper and Alice fell in love very quickly. I soon found myself silently falling for Edward himself. He was my definition of the perfect man but it seemed as though the only thing on his mind was friendship. So I dismissed those feelings. Rosalie, being Rosalie played hard to get with Emmett as long as she could until she 'couldn't stand his sexiness' anymore. 

After months and months of hiding my love for Edward, he confessed that he too had feelings for me. I was quickly picked up into a mind-blowing romance with who I thought was the most amazing man ever to set foot on the earths soil. He was a gentleman and was always what I needed him to be. I however was always be the plain and ordinary Bella Swan in a group of beautiful people. 

Rosalie was the most beautiful girl in the world. She has the deepest blue eyes and the most beautiful natural hair in the world. She was perfect for Emmett. Emmett was very tall and well built. She has rather long dark hair and almost grey eyes. You would think he was scary but he always seemed to be a big Teddy Bear.

Alice was almost opposite of Rose in her looks but she was still beautiful. She had a small frame and short spiky black hair. She was often referred to as the "evil pixie" of our group. She had a thing for fashion and never let me forget it. Her eyes like Emmett's where grey. Jasper was a native Texan with the most adorable accent. His golden locks and bright blue eyes made me question why I had never been attracted to him myself. He had always been my best friend.

Edward was much different from his cousins. His eyes where a bright emerald green that used to light up whenever he saw me. His hair was bronze and always messy, the way that I liked it. He was a god amongst all of us humans. I thought he was perfect. I was wrong.

I still remember the day that it all went down. Drama had become a familiar thing to everyone. Emmett was jealous and overprotective of Rosalie and was always venting to me on the phone about how she flirted with Royce King just to get to him. Alice was worried that Jasper had a thing for another girl named Vicky and Jasper was worried that Alice had a thing for this guy named James. Rose was always bitching to me about how Emmett was too protective and how she couldn't take it. Edward was having a hard time since his mother was diagnosed with Breast Cancer and I also had to be there for him. All the while my mother and father where getting a divorce. 

Life pretty much went from perfection to disaster in mere months. 

Everyone would share all of there problems with me until suddenly they where all very cold to me. 

Emmett and Rose came to an agreement over everything and where happily in love. But I would go days without hearing a word from either of them and when I did it was short and not so sweet. 

Alice and Jasper both realized they where being dumb and fell even deeper in love only speaking to me when they had too but still staying close with everyone else. 

Edward became someone I almost feared. Whenever he would speak to me there was venom in his voice and he would easily ruin my already terrible day. I didn't understand why since his mother had recovered and his family had grown closer. 

All the while my parents where divorcing and my "friends" didn't even know it. I had told them plenty of times and tried to get my feelings about it out but they just weren't having it. I didn't know what I had done to deserver all of this heartbreak. 

Then one day when I walked into the lunch room Alice told me that I couldn't sit with them anymore. She said that all of are friendships where over. That I was no use to them. I didn't understand it. They where not bad people. At least… I had thought they weren't. 

Weeks went on.

Rumors passed around the school about how I was a terrible friend, terrible in bed, and that I caused all of the drama that had happened between them. That hurt. I was merely a by standard in all of there problems who had to hold in the problems I had myself. 

Finally my mother invited me to come live with her in Phoenix. I quickly agreed to go and moved out leaving my father and all of my problems behind. 

I never knew why Edward suddenly stopped liking me. I never knew why all of my friends just stopped liking me. I wanted to but I never did. 

High school in Phoenix was amazing and I will never forget the memories that I made there. Those where memories that I would always want to keep unlike those that I had made in Forks. 

Now here I am at the University of Seattle in a way facing everything that I had run from. Even though I didn't know it. I had just moved in to my dorm and I was waiting for my roomy to come. I gave up waiting after 20 minutes left a note with my name and cell number and grabbed my guitar to head to the local bars open mic. 

Music had become my haven. During heartbreak and pain my guitar had become my best friend. 

When I reached the bar it was packed and I felt my palms get sweaty.

Getting up on stage was thrilling and then I was him. My eyes connected to those green eyes that I had done my very best only to forget. Those where the eyes of none other than, Edward Mason. Next to him where the familiar eyes of those I had also tried to forget. I was already on stage so decided to share some feelings with them. 

My voice soon flooded through the room with the intensity of my voice. My eyes drifting around the 5 people that I caused me pain. I sang: 

_I took a chance_

_I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bullet proof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing_

_I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground _

_I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feelin' like I don't know you_

_You told me that you loved me then cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat _

_But you know you've got a mean streak_

_You make me run for cover when your around_

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Now, Remember what you said last night _

_And I know, that you see what your doing to me _

_Tell Me why._

_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day_

_Well I get so confused and frustrated _

_Forget what I'm trying to say oO_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons _

_Got no one to believe in _

_You told me that you wanted me then pushed me around _

_And I need you like a heartbeat _

_But you know you've got a mean streak_

_You make me run for cover when your around_

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes I , Remember what you said last night _

_And I know, that you see what your doing to me _

_Tell Me why._

_Whoaaa_

_Do you have to make me feel small _

_So you can feel whole inside _

_Why do you have to put down my dreams _

_So you're the only thing on my mind_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feelin' like I don't know you_

_You told me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I got no one to believe in _

_You ask me for my love then you push me away_

_Here's to you and you temper_

_Yes I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what your doing to me_

_Tell Me Why_

_Why?_

_Tell Me Why?_

_Ohhh_

_I take a step back_

_Let you go_

_I told you I'm not bullet proof _

_Now you know. _

I sang the last few lines with passion and walked of stage the cheers behind me. From backstage I saw into the crowd. Edward had his head in his hands and looked to be in utter agony. Rose and Alice where both hiding there faces in Emmett and Jaspers shoulders. Emmett and Jasper looked like they where trying to play it cool but their faces showed the emotions they where trying to hide. 

They finally noticed it. 

They finally realized that I was hurt badly by them. They finally felt what I have been for the past years. I felt a sense of pride to know that they got how painful it had been to be rejected by the only people I had ever really trusted. I stayed backstage as long as possible making small talk with the club owners son Ben and his girlfriend Angela who I found out was my roommate.

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder and meant the guilty eyes of those I was trying to forget.

"What?" I asked venom in my voice. 

**To be Continued…**

**Song/s:**

Tell Me Why- Taylor Swift

**Reviews would be great. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


End file.
